


What Comma?

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [92]
Category: Oxford Comma Example Sentences
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not my fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comma?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



> with apologies to G and AR.

I’d like to blame my parents, Ayn Rand and God. 

When I was little I often heard that God was my Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Son of what, my mother didn’t say. And of course, she never believed in God, so my existence is a little tricky to explain. I always think of his paternal visitation as a matter of knocking, coming and going. I expect he came in his holey aspect and was transparent. Then again, I got the impression Mom preferred girls, so perhaps he was a trans parent?

Bastard.

Paid child support in shekels.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Comma? [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566098) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
